An Unkindness Of Hearts
by cloudshades
Summary: When Katie's finally convinced herself that she's over love, James jumps in and changes the rules of the game. Katie turns to a friend for wise words and when she finally admits her feelings to herself, will James ruin everything and hurt Katie even more?
1. I Can't Explain Myself At All

_**AND I'm back! Lucy is back! It's been so long since I've written a fan fiction that isn't on paper. So, here it is. I don't own Big Time Rush, and sometimes I feel as if I don't own my own mind sometimes, I'm just crazy. I'm venting. This story, I guess, is kind of the way I feel about certain things. Yano?**_

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy, Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that is a tough one. Sometimes people say things they don't mean or do things they can't take back. Sometimes we do things we can't take back. We're all afraid of something.<em>

Katie Knight hid. She hid behind her sarcasm and wit. Her charm and good looks. But she was never one for love. Or any kind of positive feeling that makes her heart beat faster. Just because she had moved on and forgotten things, doesn't mean they were forgiven. Everybody leaves. Everybody hurts. It's hard to lose somebody. Katie spent a lot of time searching for reasons or answers about her father. But you can't find what's not there. You can't answer something that was never questioned. It just happened. Katie walked out of her room and sat on the couch texting Jo about going to see Breaking Dawn this evening. Jo replied about wanting to see it but Kendall wasn't one for Twilight, so she'd love to. Katie smiled and chuckled a little. Although she didn't really know why.

"Hey Kitty-Kat, still looking up pictures of my _washboard abs _online?" James smiled mockingly.

"You, James Diamond, are multi-talented; you talk and piss me off all at the same time." Katie said seriously.

"Oooh, buuuurn." Logan and Carlos high-fived. Katie laughed.

"Sorry, James." Katie said. "You just need to face the facts that I don't like in that way. I don't really accept those kinds of feelings anymore. I like to think that I can work towards my future and focus on that, and then life can introduce me to my soul mate; mid-life crisis's." Katie rolled her eyes and James looked at her curiously.

"Hey, Baby Sister." Kendall said as he walked into the room.

"Big Brother." Katie replied.

"Yano, James. A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort." Logan said profoundly.

"Dork." Katie muttered. "So, Kendall, I'm stealing your girlfriend this evening. We're going to go see a movie." Katie smiled and walked into her room to go change. She wore a green t-shirt that said 'teehee' and was given to her by a close friend; Ryan Higa. Speaking of …

From: Ryan.

_**My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was sixty. She's ninety-seven now, and we don't know where the hell she is. **_

Katie chuckled to herself and replied.

To: Ryan

_**Ellen DeGeneres? Really? **_

Katie pressed send and continued to get dressed. She put on her white skinny jeans and a black vest. Exceptional. She put her iPhone in her back pocket and walked out to only see James sitting on the couch. She got out a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down. She looked at James and he looked lost in thought. Like he was trying to find the answers to something that didn't want to be answered.

"James." Katie said simply and he turned to face her.

"You said 'I don't really accept those kinds of feelings anymore,' I don't get it. Why?" He said quietly. So that's what he was thinking about. Why Katie didn't let herself fly.

"Some idiot said that the way to avoid heartbreak is to pretend that you don't have a heart altogether. I'm 17. I've been in two serious relationships and they both didn't end very well. I just don't want to take anymore risks. I don't want serious and complicated. I don't want anything. I just … I don't want to put my trust and love into someone and then find out that they were too busy with some other chick on the other side of The Palm Woods to pick up my damn phone calls. I don't want to experience the aftermath a third time. You know, staying up late crying until my eyes are sore, wishing I knew what I did wrong to so I could fix it. Being angry because dishonesty really gets to me." Katie looked off into space and you could tell that if she went any further then she'd start crying. She sniffled.

"Katie. It was never your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. 1 + 1 is not 3. A couple is 2." James said and looked into her eyes genuinely. He held her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, James. You can be a total asshole but you'll still always be my best friend." Katie smiled and sniffled again. Then her back pocket vibrated and she checked her phone.

From: Ryan. _**Yes. Want to grab some coffee? I'm pretty sure that Starbucks isn't far from The Palm Woods. Haven't seen you in a while.**_

Katie smiled and replied.

To: Ryan. _**What, are you stalking me now? Rustin Hieber. **_

Katie pressed send and sat in silence with James. She still had her hand in his. 2 minutes after she got another text.

From: Katie. _**Just say 'Yes' **_

To: Ryan. _**Yes. See you in 20 minutes.**_

Katie sent her text to Ryan.

"I'm going out to meet Ryan for coffee. You can come if you want." Katie offered. She was too nice to leave him alone.

"Nah. You go. You and Ryan haven't really seen each other since his trip to Australia. So, go catch up. I might just go hang with Logan or Carlos." James smiled. "Or I'll go over to the recording studio and give Gustavo some of my original stuff for the band."

"Okay. Well, text me. I'm only going to be a couple of hours, and I was going to drop in to the studio to mess around and record some stuff. Yano. I'm Gustavo's favourite, he'll let me do anything." Katie smiled and left.

At Starbucks sat Ryan and Katie. Ryan being the funny one was able to cheer her up and forget about the conversation she had with James. That lasted about 2 seconds.

"So, tell me what's really up with you, Kate." Ryan said seriously. All humour went out the window and Katie didn't know weather to lie and say 'nothing' or tell the truth and say 'I don't know'.

"What do you mean?" Katie said in a tone that sounded as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Katie. I've known you for 3 years now. I know when there's nothing in the pretty little head or yours except your charm and wit, and I know when there's too much in your mind and not enough charm and wit." Ryan said.

"I don't know how to explain it. You've been apart of my life for 3 years and you were there to give me a hug when I found out about Kyle and Tyler. You know I shut people out. When I'm with James … I let everything spill and I let my feelings for him become stronger and stronger and then suddenly, my feelings for him are far from brotherly, but I know how he is. He's this deep and meaningful person on his own, but he's a player. Never been dumped, never been heartbroken in the sense that I have. He's the one guy I've known to stay away from my whole life, yet, he's my best friend. I just want a switch. So, I can turn off my romantic feelings for him and that switch can stay there, developing cobwebs over the years." Katie explained. There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. And, of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. Katie didn't know what she was doing. Where she was going. It was just one big question mark.

"Katie, I don't want you to get hurt anymore that you want to be hurt. Robert Louis Stevenson once wrote: You cannot run away from a weakness; you must sometimes fight it out or perish. Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied at barely getting by. But, that feeling is a lie and if you just hold on; just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find the way and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music in the world. To remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there, and that someone will find you." Ryan told Katie, she was surprised to even be having such a deep conversation with him, but she's glad he's here. So when they finally parted ways, Ryan told her to go do something that would help make a decision about her feelings.

* * *

><p>Katie walked into Rocque Records and sat in the studio and played the piano. Little did she know, Kelly was there and she decided to record her.<p>

_Your subtleties, they strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all the wants and all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_A falling star, at least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight, inside_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

Katie still didn't know what she was feeling, so she rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

"Wow. That was an amazing cover. I didn't know … I just thought she liked to muck around." James said to Kelly. Not taking his eyes of Katie.

"I'm guessing there's a lot you didn't know about her and her motives. Trust me, Gustavo's tried to sign her, but she refuses. Said that she doesn't know if she's ready. But she is." Kelly smiled adoringly at Katie. James didn't know what to say. She turned down a recording offer. Wow. He needed answers, fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND now we have a break. Review and tell me what you think. I mean, it's not always going to be depressing and about heartbreak, obviously things are going to get easier, but expect a lot of drama. That is, if you review. Thanks, again. (: I should be up with a new chapter later on (: Christmas holidays, I have no social life, therefore, I write! YUS. And paint, but mostly write. xx<strong>_


	2. She's Got Everything And Nothing To Lose

**Hey, guys. Weird how only yesterday I updated the first chapter, and here I am. Doing a second. Thank you for the first 3 reviews. I jumped up and down like a lunatic. I love getting reviews. It makes my day. (: So, yeah, also, if you have any ideas or changes you want me to make, just tell me too (: love ya.**

* * *

><p><em>He needed answers, fast.<em>

* * *

><p><em>People are going to label you; it's how you overcome those labels. That's what matters.<em>

Katie looked up and saw Kelly and James looking at her through the window of the recording Studio. Kelly waled through the door to talk to Katie but James stayed put. James could hear their conversation.

"Katie, this could be a big thing. Why won't you sign with us?" Kelly asked.

"Because I can't write music. I play it but I can't write it. If I sign with you guys, then people will write my music for me and I don't want to take someone else's credit even if they insist. Also, Big Time Rush is famous and has signed with you guys, I don't want people to think I'm trying to steal their spotlight, I'm going to stick with acting." Katie said convincingly. Katie wanted to sign with the record label, she just doesn't want to go mainstream.

"Katie, if you signed with us, just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life and not know it. C'mon, what's more important? What we become, or how we become it?" Kelly said meaningfully, trying really hard not to sound like she was pressuring Katie.

"I'll think about it. Just give me some time." Katie said slowly and gave Kelly a reassuring smile before she walked out.

Back at the palm woods Katie was walking down the corridor to 2J when James caught her arm.

"Katie, why did you lie to Kelly?" James said seriously.

"What are you talking about, James?" Katie sounded offended when she knew what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. 'Can't write music'? Katie, I've heard you sing dozens of original stuff." He argued. "You write way better than any one of the guys, including me. Whatever makes you think that you can't write-" James said but Katie cut him off.

"It's not that. When I write my music, it's about what I'm feeling, about my day, whatever, half of my stuff is really depressing. Do you think I want to relive those feelings? Just for the benefit of someone else? No." Katie argued back.

"California is a place, and if you look close enough ... you may see someone, someone like you just trying to find their way." James said quietly. Katie sighed in frustration and walked off into 2J and settled on her bed. She put her headphones in her ears and switched on her iPod. She flicked to a song that she fell asleep to. _**Ruby - Foster The People. **_

2 hours later she woke up to a faint knock on her door. She looked up and saw James walking in. She sat up and let him walk in. He sat down on her bed beside her and she let James take one headphone out of her ear and he put it in his ear. He smiled at her song choice. It had been on repeat ever since she fell asleep.

"_Yeah, she don't know what to do. She got everything and nothing to lose." _

James sung quietly and they just sat there, not talking. It was a nice silence. She didn't need him to say it, for her to know he didn't mean to snap at her in the corridor. Things were just really hard on both of them. Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. When it does, is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light?

Katie and James sat like that for what felt like hours. So when they finally got up and left Katie's room, Carlos and Mrs Knight were just arriving home with the groceries.

"What were you two doing in Katie's room?" Mrs. Knight asked septically.

"We …" Katie began, but how can 'sitting on the bed listening to music' be put into words without people assuming that they were intimate.

"Kelly and Gustavo asked Katie if she wanted to sign to Rocque Records." James said. Carlos got that goofy, excited smile on his face while Mrs. Knight looked surprised.

"Honey, that's great news, but what about acting, you've always been on so passionate about that." She said.

"Well, before you get your hoped up. I turned it down once, and when given the chance again, I told Kelly, I'd think about it, but I'm still not so sure." Katie said and smiled.

"Kitty, don't worry about what anyone thinks you should do. Just do what you want. What you feel." Carlos said. "Love the art in yourself, not yourself in the art."

"Thanks, Carlos." Katie said. "I'm going down to the lobby to meet up with Lucy for the movie. I think Camille and Stephanie might be coming as well, but I don't know." Katie said and was about to leave but Carlos spoke up.

"Oh yeah. Logan and I were texting about going to the movie: _The Immortals _in 3D and were wondering if you and Kendall wanted to come." Carlos said to James. "Katie, I think Lucy said that it's at the same time, but Breaking Dawn is a bit longer, so we can just hang around the Arcade."

"Yeah, sounds good." James and Katie said at the same time. They headed off to the lobby to see everyone there. Lucy, Camille, Logan and Kendall. Kendall was looking at Lucy in a way really cute way. He came up behind her a wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy rested her hands over his and smiled as Kendall rested his chin on her shoulder. It's good to know that he moved on. We all know that 8 months after Jo left she was with someone new. It took Kendall one year before he began to look at Lucy in a whole different light, even though Lucy had a thing for him 2 weeks after she moved to The Palm Woods. Carlos is lucky to have Stephanie because she speaks his language and loves him to bits. Logan and Camille, they're pretty solid. They're past the on and off again phase, now they're just a typical love-sick couple. No slapping either. Then there's James, who just doesn't settle.

The movie was good. Better than what Katie expected it to be. Lucy and Katie were Team Jacob while Camille and Stephanie were Team Edward, but them Stephanie changed her mind and said that she was Team Seth. Even though he's not really a team.

* * *

><p>Katie had her headphones in her ear when they got back to the palm woods and she told everyone that she's going for a little walk. Katie sat by the poo. It was just past 11 and everyone was in bed. Mr. Bitters let Katie stay by the pool and told her to lock up. Ever since he got married he's been nicer. Katie was listening to a really feel good song when she felt the sudden urge to do something.<p>

_Walk little walk_

_Small talk big thoughts_

_Gonna tell them all just what I want_

_That street two streets I see you and me_

_Hanging on the empty swings_

_Count high low don't worry my eyes are closed_

_I'm a superman and it's my show_

_One shoe two_

_Gonna kick with my new shoes_

_I'm going to kick until I need new shoes_

_Yeah, yeah_

Katie stood up and kicked her socks and shoes off, unbuttoned her vest and shrugged it off. Then she took her t-shirt off and began to unbutton her jeans before slipping them off. The night was still warm and humid so she had nothing hold her back from jumping in. She jumped in with nothing but her bra and panties on. She was feeling the mood. The music was playing faintly from her iPod through the speaker and although it didn't have enough bass, it was alright.

_I said uh-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Talkin' to me_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Giving me things_

_I run they run everybody run run_

_And we're all just having fun_

_Sleigh ride boat ride piggy back ride_

_I'm going to show them all how I can ride_

_One two three close your eyes and count to four_

_I'm gonna (I'd like) to hide behind my bedroom door_

_Crayons on walls_

_I'll color on them all_

_I'll draw until I've broken every law_

_Yeah, yeah_

James looked out his window of the pool to see Katie undress and jump in. She looked completely in the moment, and happy just being able to swim alone. There o light coming form the lobby so the only light there was, was the light that lit up the pool. Before he noticed anything James was walking down the stairs and opening the lobby doors that led to the pool. Katie, feeling her need to escape reality found it in the pool.

_I said uh-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Talkin' to me_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Giving me things_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Laughin' about it_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Don't stop_

_[Instrumental break]_

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Talkin' to me_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Giving me things_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

_Laughin' about it_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

James feeling as if he lost his battle between restrain and attraction took his shirt off and jumped in and swam up next to Katie. Once she noticed James being intimately close, she felt him pull her closer and close the distance between them. Which, may I say, wasn't that far to begin with.

_I said uh- don't stop, don't stop, don't stop [x4]_

_With me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, yo, yo. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter things are going to get a little heated but it's still gonna be appropriate. I have a thing for Foster The People if you haven't noticed. Also; don't get your hopes up that just because they kiss and it, may or may not, get heated. I'm not getting them to jump in just yet. James is till a player and Katie is still on lock down, please review and tell me what you think. xx<strong>  
><em>


	3. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Hey. So I seem to be updating the chapters each day, which is a sign that I'm on my way to a writer's block, but I'm praying that I don't get it, and that I'll be able to finish it before I have to go back to school in February. It'll be my first ever completed story. Wow. I've opted out of the Disclaimers because this is . The title itself explains that I don't own anything. Read & Review. Thank you. **

Once she noticed James being intimately close, she felt him pull her closer and close the distance between them. Which, may I say, wasn't that far to begin with.

Katie's iPod had switched song, and was on shuffle. Typical how it landed on this song.

_You push me_

_I don't have the strength to_

_Resist or control you_

_Take me down, take me down_

_You hurt me_

_But do I deserve this?_

_You make me so nervous_

_Calm me down, calm me down_

James continued to kiss Katie with as much lust and passion needed for her to respond. It was slow and hesitant but there it was; her response. He felt her arms snake around his neck as he pressed her up against the pool walls. His hands reaching slowly sliding against the outside of Katie's thighs.

_Wake you up_

_In the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

_So come here_

_And never leave this place_

_Perfection of your face_

_Slows me down, slows me down_

Katie's legs went to wrap round James' hips and he pressed her up against the wall harder. Their kisses becoming more heated and more lustful. James, not knowing what he was doing or feeling, felt as if every touch Katie left tingles everywhere. James didn't know what he was doing, but for Katie, this was the beginning of becoming emotionally attached to him. She's well aware of her feeling for him though.

_So fall down_

_I need you to trust me_

_Go easy, don't rush me_

_Help me out, why don't you help me out?_

_Wake you up_

_In the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

_So you say "Go, it isn't working"_

_And I say "No, it isn't perfect"_

_So I stay instead_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_I'd give it all away just to get you back_

_And fake it, fake it all_

_Take what I can get_

_Knockin' so loud_

_Can you hear me yet_

_Try to stay awake but you can't forget_

James knew just how to kiss and make a girl forget everything, but Katie was a different case. As strong as his kisses maybe, and heart filled as they felt, she knew that this was just going to make her even more confused.

_Wake you up_

_In the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

_You say "Go, it isn't working"_

_And I say "No, it isn't perfect"_

_So I stay instead_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh_

Katie was beginning to pull back but James wouldn't have it. His breath on her neck was an extreme turn on and when he kissed and sucked the base of her neck she couldn't help but let a little moan escape, which, obviously, fed his ego.

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

"Wait, James…" Katie tried but James kept cutting her off with his lips. "James." She tried again.

"What, Katie?" James said in an impatient but kind voice. He was still trailing wet, hot kisses down her neck, and his hands were still roaming all over her body.

"Can't we talk about this?" Katie breathed unevenly.

"What's there to talk about? It's all physical." James said softly.

"Is that what its all about? The physical need?" Katie began. She was now, fully turned off.

"Yeah. C'mon, Katie, you spend so much time being emotionally attached to someone that you just don't let go. It's all about emotion with you." James said unaware of how much this was hurting Katie. She pushed James away and pulled herself out of the pool. "If I ever get around to girlfriend number … whatever-number-I'm-up-to, she better have a busy life full of her own hobbies and goals, because I will not be someone's reason to exhale." James said in a rushed kind of way.

"No shit, James. I always knew you weren't the type to be tied down or to get attached. We're complete opposites. You, the player that doesn't let himself feel. And me, the broken-hearted who's so desperately trying to find the switch that turns all those feelings I have for you off." Katie's voice cracked and she stared at James looking for his reply. But none. She gathered up all her clothes and her iPod and began to leave. "It's me." She said before pushing the door to the lobby. "It's my fault for thinking you were any different." Katie spoke angrily and left. It wasn't so hard to get dressed and fall asleep once she got up to 2J. It was the aftermath that she was facing the morning after knowingly hooking up with James Diamond. Katie for the first time in months, fell asleep to no music.

**So. It's safe to say I've entered escape mode. My dad and I aren't getting along right now so I'm writing like crazy just escape into a life that isn't mine, to deal with problems that I have no affiliation with besides creating them. All the while listening to Ruby - Foster The People, and it being on repeat. Also, watching Big Time Rush occasionally just to separate myself from here and facebook and tumblr. Happy Holidays (: xx**


	4. I'd Pay To See You Frown

**So. I broke my pattern by updating daily, but I think we all saw that coming. Haha. I panicked a little. Yano. As you do. Tumblr. If any of you readers are on, feel free to follow me. I always follow back. The link is on my profile to both tumblr and twitter. (: Loves Yah! Katie is 16 .. The Boys are 19. (: xx js**

* * *

><p><em>It was the aftermath that she was facing the morning after knowingly hooking up with James Diamond. Katie for the first time in months, fell asleep to no music.<em>

* * *

><p>Katie woke up to Carlos and Lucy jumping up and down on her bed. They were both shouting things that Katie couldn't be bothered to comprehend. Katie thought that if she ignored them then they would go away. She thought wrong. So she snapped.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT?" Katie shouted and after that she could hear Kendall make a remark on her language through the door. Katie propped herself up on her elbows.

"C'mon, Katie. Get up. We're going to Disney World today." Lucy said while Carlos jumped off and muttered something about breakfast before walking out.

"No, thanks. I'm not really in the mood." Katie said before sinking back into her bed and covering herself with the blanket. Katie closed her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep and block last night's memory out as long as she could. She told James, more or less, about how she felt. She held no interest in his reply. He's a player, he didn't have one.

"I know you aren't. I've known you for so long and if your music isn't playing or your iPod isn't on in the morning, then we have a problem." Lucy said observantly.

"Then why go through all the trouble to wake me up, when you simply know, to just go without." Katie replied trying not to sound pissed but she was slipping.

"Ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week walking tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead... but when you're young, one hour can change everything. So, live it up, Katie Knight." Lucy said. She was so reassuring. For a rocker, she watched too much One Tree Hill.

Katie propped herself on her elbows again and looked into Lucy's eyes, searching for a hint of amusement or sarcasm. Nothing. Katie sighed. "Fine. Let me have a shower and get dressed. Be in 30 maybe a little more time then that." Katie said. She removed her blankets and walked towards her bathroom.

After her shower she felt better. She got dressed into her baby blue skinny jeans and a black Escape The Fate t-shirt and a grey vest over it. More vests. Katie blow dried her hair, dreading what waited beyond her bedroom door. She grabbed her phone and iPod and walked out of her room. She put one earphone in her ear and walked over to the fridge to pour her some orange juice. She began singing not realizing who was and who wasn't in the room.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_

Katie loved this song, and so she turned around to see Carlos grinning at Katie like an idiot and then she realized that everyone was in the room. Even James.

"What, Carlos? It's not like you guys haven't heard me sing before." Katie took a sip of her orange juice and sat on the orange couch.

"Ready, guys?" Lucy and Stephanie said.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Uhm, no. I think I'm going to flag this field trip. I'm going over to Rocque Records to discuss something with Kelly. So, you guys go ahead." Katie said while glancing at her phone every now and then.

"Katie …" Lucy began.

"It's okay. I'll make it up to you later." Katie said before walking out towards the elevator. Once Katie got down to the lobby she headed towards her black convertible the boys got her for her sixteenth.

"Katie!" James called after she hopped in. The roof was already off and she sighed. She put on her sunglasses and started the car.

"Not caring, James." Katie said simply and drove off. Her music playing really loud and she didn't care.

_Robert's got a quick hand_

_He'll look around the room_

_He won't tell you his plan_

_He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out of his mouth_

_He's a cowboy kid_

_He found a six-shooter gun_

_In his dad's closet hidden in a box of fun things, I don't know what_

_But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you_

She pulled up to Rocque Records and walked in. She walked into Gustavo's office and faced both Kelly and Gustavo.

"I'll sign." Katie said abruptly.

* * *

><p>Katie sat in the recording studio and felt a little nervous. She had spent so much time in this studio <strong>(B) <strong>because it's her favourite and just to mess around. But knowing that this is for real, well, she was just feeling nervous.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words were swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_He senses something, call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say,_

_She would tell him_

_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

"Wow. Katie … that was amazing" Kelly said.

Katie just smiled in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, don't hurt me. This chapter sucked. It was rushed and I'm sorry. It's Christmas Eve so, I'm a little pre-occupied. Sorry, it's such a pain. Loves Ya.x<strong>


End file.
